


Waiting for the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An angsty/romantic kylux animation inspired by the Depeche Mode song 'Waiting for the Night'.Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWbnd5OpMxU&feature=youtu.be





	Waiting for the Night

> Link:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWbnd5OpMxU&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWbnd5OpMxU&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
